Saitou Shinoda
| kanji = 篠田 斎藤 | romaji = Shinōda Saitō | title = "The Immortal Warrior" | race = | birthplace = | birthday =Dec 31 | age =~450 (Appears 40) | gender =Male | height =190 cm (6'4") | weight =113 kg (250lbs) | eye color = | hair color =Blond Chestnut Brown (Formerly) | measurements = | affiliation = Shinoda Clan | previous affiliation = | profession = Head of the Shinoda Clan | previous profession = Captain of the | division = | previous division = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Vahan | base of operations = Shinoda Clan Temple Hokutan Summit of Mt. Senjo | bounty = 2,500,000,000 (Alive) | marital status = Single | relatives = Shinoda Clan Matsunami Shinoda (Sister) Taiyohime Shinoda (Godmother) | education = Taiyohime Shinoda (Master) Kotsuzui Shinoda (Master) | status = Active | shikai = Yumeji Ōgimi | bankai = Daiitokumyōō no Yumemaboroshi | resurrección = | english = | japanese = }} Saitou Shinoda (篠田 斎藤, Shinōda Saitō) is a former captain of the of the and the current Head of the Shinoda Clan. Raised on the teachings of his godmother Taiyohime Shinoda, Saitou is a man of unwavering moral integrity. Early in his childhood, he learned from her the importance of life and family. The many lessons he learned from her would go on to shape his entire career. During his days as captain, the life of his subordinates was his top priority so no chain of command convinced him otherwise. To him, any mission without a casualty is a successful one. Rather failing a mission than to forsake his soldiers, Saitou would always be the last to leave a battlefield. Even when the odds were stacked to the skies against him, he always came out on top. Numerous were the times the Gotei 13 believed him to be dead only for him to return to days later. He became a symbol of valor that inspired Shinigami of all divisions. During his captaincy, the Ninth Division suffered the least number of casualties in Gotei 13 history. Saitou Shinoda holds the distinction of being a man that has survived death, not once, not twice, but hundreds of times. As the decades pass, tales of his feats and bravery spread beyond the Gotei 13 and reached all corners of . His name became synonymous with courage and his reputation instilled fear to the hearts of his enemies. The thought of fighting someone perceived to be immortal ended numerous insurgencies before they began. In the eyes of the spiritual world, he is regarded as a man who not only overcame death but conquered it. As a warrior of great strength, intelligence and unyielding fortitude, Saitou became a popular subject in Soul Society folklore. These stories were first popularized by the grateful families of the soldiers who served his division. To all, Saitou Shinoda was renowned as the legendary Shinigami Fuhenmusha (不偏武者, lit. "The Immortal Warrior"). While Saitou holds many things dear, none is more important to him than his family, more particularly his sister Matsunami Shinoda. Carrying out Taiyohime’s teachings, Saitou defied the traditions of the Shinoda Clan in order to protect her. When the time came for him to choose between upholding clan tradition or the life of his sibling, to this day he has never made an easier decision. From that point on, she became the center of his world. For her sake, he has shouldered many burdens and made countless sacrifices. Even going as far as being her enemy in order to ensure she becomes strong enough for the battles that lie ahead in life. It is the devotion to his sister and the people of his division that made his defection from the Gotei 13 so immensely traumatic. Without explanation, and for reasons unknown, Saitou went rogue and vanished from the spiritual world. When he returned to Matsunami’s life centuries later, he was no longer the same person. Dying so many times over the centuries have gradually changed Saitou at his core. However, being the most important person in his life, Matsunami served as the last foundation stone of who he once was. Appearance Saitou was never an ugly man, nor was he ever incredibly attractive. Before his travels changed him, he was a tall man with a body chiseled by constant training and hardwork. The melted the fat off of him as a boy, and his years as a Shinigami left him with a light tan. Smiles always came easy to Saitou, and never did he come off as a man hard to approach. This man died more than a hundred years ago out in the wilderness of the three realms. Without any human contact, the comfort of civilized life, and the drive to live that all living creatures hold, Saitou’s smile have faded into obscurity. Rare is it that his lips move from their natural state--a slight, judgemental frown--and rarer still does another soul see him and dare to approach. His aura has become imposing, his presence dangerous, and there is little care in his mind to return to who he once was. This change is clearest in Saitou’s eyes. Once a beautiful and vibrant green, they have faded into a duller hue, cold and uncaring of the world. Just as Saitou always smiled, one could always see warmth and understanding in his eyes. Now his gaze is cold and detached: dead in all manners of the word. They do not show surprise (a man who has died as much as he no longer feel it) and they judge everything they see, categorizing souls into threats or non-threats, the latter of which is a horribly small list. Framing this deadman’s leer is a thick mane of golden hair stylized as a mullet. Once brown, Saitou’s training in the three realms allowed him to ascend to a higher plane of power, and the blond hair is its visual representation. In accordance to Shinoda clan tradition, when an individual overcomes an intense emotional crucible, you commemorate the feat by changing your hair color through Reishi manipulation. However, his hair is not the only aspect of him that’s changed. His appearance is unkempt, sporting scrappy beard and sideburns but the basics of grooming are not lost on him. Appropriately, Saitou still keeps his hair at a manageable length and ensures that his clothes are stitched and cleaned. Saitou’s dress is uninspired to most, but it is one of the few things that allows him to keep hold of who he once was. The Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) that he wears is in tatters, with the front blown open of the upper robes, hakama frayed along the edges, and held together by an old white belt with a gold rusted buckle. His sandals and socks are gone, as are the armor plates he wore on his hands back when he was a captain. He keeps a black cloak, one made in the model of the Shinoda’s own Reiatsu suppressing haori, but age and damage have removed its sleeves and annulled its purpose. Still, that and the Shinoda medallion, which he wears around his bandaged right arm, remind him of his heritage, as well as the sister that he continues to live for, the woman who died for him, the godmother who trained him, and the man he desperately wants to kill. The last piece of Saitou’s uniform corresponds to the only scar on his body: the white haori of his captaincy worn on his left shoulder, and a gnarly line of dark, damaged skin stretching from his right shoulder down towards his left hip. Becoming the Captain of the Ninth Division is one of the few things that still make Saitou proud, and that title was stripped from him when Nobunaga Shinoda forced him to flee the Seireitei in order to ensure that his sister would live the life she needed to live. Though the haori held by a metal plate is slightly damaged, never does Saitou allow it to be torn by an enemy. Personality Saitou Shinoda is a man who has changed a lot over the course of his lifetime. From wandering soul, to Shinoda warrior, to Gotei Captain and then exile--the Immortal Warrior has literally seen every walk of life there is to offer. And while for many this would make them wise beyond compared, and make no mistake, Saitou is wise, the effects it have had on his psyche are less than envious. This is because the only reason that Saitou has lived such a long life is because of his unique , which allows him to die again and again. Unfortunately, Every time Saitou transcends death, a piece of him slips off into the void. When he first discovered this ability there was hardly a difference between his many lives. After each battle he’d return roughly the same. This was when Saitou was as most of his former subordinates will remember him: caring, loving, gentle, and just. He would do anything to help someone, even giving them the shirt off his own back. In a sense, he was the perfect role model; day in and day out he’d inspire his soldiers, instilling in them the courage to do the impossible and to overcome whatever obstacles they may face. In battle he grew serious, but never harsh, and he always ensured his allies were in a better position than himself. In these early years, Saitou was also a more open person. He flirted around, and could often be found in bars having a good time with friends. Saitou often said that he had never met a stranger, and to those that knew him that was true. In all senses of the word, Saitou was a likeable man that thrived off of others, their problems, and carrying the burdens of his friends to help them achieve their potential. And then he died. And then he died again, and again, and again. The first time was to Nobunaga, who wanted to test Saitou’s abilities. The second time was to a Hollow. The third to a bandit, the fourth to a poison, the fifth through tenth during large scale battles. Over time, the effects became more apparent. Saitou’s smiles, once vibrant and inviting, turned into hard lines and emotionless gazes. Saitou’s eyes, once bright and understanding, are now shallow and paranoid. What is left of Saitou’s old, friendly self is buried deep down, protected from the outside world and locked away by his Zanpakutō. Once there was a fear that blossomed in his heart that made him afraid of dying and losing this last piece of himself. Now, after having died dozens of times more than needed to put him past that point, Saitou fears nothing. Not pain, not disease, not age, and certainly not his opponents. This lack of fear has given Saitou a sort of peace in his heart. No longer afraid of death, he faces obstacles with the grim confidence of a warrior who has killed too many to return to how he once was. This same confidence translates as charisma to the outside world; during his travels through the realms, Saitou’s acceptance of death and his unfaltering courage in the face of cataclysms has garnered him more followers than he can remember. And while he is a hard man that can only find smiles in irony and cynicism, he still cares for those under his shadow. This is because, even though he has seen the darkest souls out there, Saitou has also seen the innocence and purity in the masses as well. And before he defected from the Gotei 13 and embarked on his journey throughout the realms, he was a man who would do anything to save his comrades from doom. Now that he’s lost his fear and gained such immense power, he finds himself going out of his way more then he would like to save those who cannot accept their own demises. Uncanny is it for him to lecture or teach those who follow him, however. Saitou believes that actions transcend any barriers, be them mental or physical, and thus chooses to lead by example. This has given many the perception that he can be uncaring of what happens to those under him, or that he saves lives only out of some twisted obligation. While untrue, Saitou also does not care what others think of him. In his mind, there are much more important things in the world. Taiyohime, his godmother and former leader, is one of the few who has helped him remain sane during his travels. Her teachings have hardened his senses of right and wrong, which colors everything he does now. Though he may be a cold man with little value for his own life, Saitou still tries to practice her teachings daily. She is the person he still strives to be; a character that picks up souls when they are down and lets them achieve their own nirvana. When he finds himself in battle, Saitou is not afraid to give in to his instincts. After losing so much of his self, he has come to fall back on his carnal desires more and more. While he restrains himself from committing horrible acts, when it comes to combat, there is a bloodthirstiness that taints Saitou’s every swing. He does not believe in mercy or holding back. And with his divine understanding of how death works, he believes that as long as he does not completely destroy one’s soul, that simply restarting their cycle of rebirth is a fitting punishment that seek to do the same or worse to him. Though not one to go into a craze like Nobunaga when fighting multiple enemies, Saitou often roars, grunts, and growls in the heat of combat. If there is one thing that truly brings Saitou back to a semblance of his old self, it is his sister, Matsunami. She was the reason why he began his journey through the worlds, and is the last foundation stone for his sanity. As long as she lives, the idea of protecting her and living with her and caring for her pushes him further and further. When Saitou talks about his sister, his old smile returns, even if it is a shade of what it once was, and his eyes begin to burn bright once again. And for Saitou--a man who is simply too hurt to see the light at the end of the tunnel--Matsunami shines as bright as the sun. History Equipment *'Shinoda Clan Medallion': Crafted by Marielle Schrodinger, the medallion carries the crest of the Shinoda clan. Due to the clan being founded by former members of the Sternritter, the appearance of the Shinoda Clan medallion is reminiscent of the of the Wandenreich. Metallic in colour and consisting of a steel chain attached to a silver pendant about the size of a person’s palm, Saitou carries this relic along the wrist of his right hand. Despite being worn out and weathered, he makes sure its always with him as it was a reminder of someone he once was. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Yumeji Ōgimi (夢路大君, lit. “''Dreaming Prince''”): is the name of Saitou’s Zanpakutō. Saitou’s Yumeji Ōgimi is a beautiful katana that is different from all others. His hilt is wrapped in a light-green, almost blue-green silk. The guard and pommel are both a shining silver, the former being in the shape curved, three-pronged star. But it is Yumeji Ōgimi’s blade that is truly spectacular. Some Zanpakutō are said that, if they were once a weapon wielded by the gods of creation, they will have a sort of aura about them. The edge seems to glow, and the steel is wrapped in a presence that is heavy and oppressive to the weak-minded and weak-willed. And as a katana forged to defy destiny, Yumeji Ōgimi’s aura is astounding. So great is it that when Saitou draws it in battle, the Reiatsu it releases destroys the ground. So great is it that, when swung at enemies, they can often feel as if all the universe is coming down on them. Yumeji Ōgimi is this type of Zanpakutō--the type that the stuff of legends and the gods of old once wielded to vanquish all forms of evil. Inner World Yumeji Ōgimi is as his name implies--the Dreaming Prince. And the Dreaming Prince lives only in his dreams, and all else has been forgotten. Saitou’s inner world is a desolate landscape. Rolling stretches of red sand, dead trees, and eroded mountains extend outwards from Saitou for thousands upon thousands of miles with no deviations in sight. The sky is dark and cloudy, as if massive storm could flood the desert at any time. What’s worse is the atmosphere. It is filled with the stench of death and decay: of blood and bone freshly shed and broken. Saitou has long since came to the understanding that his world has changed with every death he’s suffered. Once upon a time, the Dreaming Prince let his dreams touch the world. Massive pools of water in a hundred different colors were lined in grasses and trees and just as many flowers. The mountains were tall and raked the clouds, which were few and far in-between. Now it is all no more. The only remnants of Saitou’s earlier life float high above everything, in a small black sphere that can only be reached by a flight of weather-worn stairs. It is here that the Dreaming Prince lives. The black sphere is what protects what little remains of Saitou’s human heart from death. Inside is a small boy, visually no older than seven or eight, with brown hair, pale skin, and wearing a shirt of green and black. He looks just as Saitou did at that age, and the expression on his face is one of sleeping wonder and vivid dreams. Before Saitou’s world wasted away, the boy could be found sleeping on floating beds of rainbow leaves in the many ponds that dotted his sanctum. The only way to speak to Yumeji Ōgimi, however, is to further destroy the inner world. When Saitou dies, his consciousness enters his Zanpakutō Spirit’s, and he sees his sword for what it really is. In the land of dreams and death, Yumeji Ōgimi is king; an olive-skinned, black-robed, eight armed god. He stands on an emerald pedestal, surrounded by an ever-changing world where the line between illusion and reality is destroyed, and where the merest thoughts could bring about cataclysms. It is also here where the personality of Yumeji Ōgimi is truly met. He is not a nice spirit. He is not kind to Saitou, nor does he coddle him. Instead, he pushes Saitou on to be the man who is unbound by every chain. He has shaped his wielder for centuries, influencing his decision to leave the Shinoda, to save his sister, and to travel the world so that he may truly be free. Yumeji Ōgimi is a sword that is almost always in a state of constant release. Though Saitou himself prefers Hakuda in combat, when against odds that he knows that he cannot easily overcome with his fists alone, he is more than willing to release the limit on his Zanpakutō to turn the tide in his favor. Those who once knew him personally when Saitou he was Captain of the Ninth Division can tell you why without skipping a heartbeat--Yumeji Ōgimi is, without a shadow of a doubt, the most powerful defensive Zanpakutō to ever exist, and the reason for Saitou’s moniker as “''The Immortal Warrior''” In most cases, Saitou does not need to announce the Kaigo (解法, lit. “''Release Incantation''”). His connection with his Zanpakutō is nearly perfect, and he can pull out Yumeji’s full power without calling out the spirit’s name. Still, in times of great emotional upheaval, or when demonstrating to a student, Saitou will undergo the traditional ritual. Unsheathing Yumeji Ōgimi, Saitou will hold the blade up before him, angled so that the tip points to the ground downwards. His power will rise and a green aura shines along the length of the blade. Saitou will then state the release command of his Zanpakutō: “'Erase the line'” (消す線, lit “''Kesusen''”) Saitou’s aura envelops the blade complete, glowing so brightly that it can blind those unprepared, before snapping straight into a line and shattering with a sound akin to breaking glass. What’s revealed is a weapon no longer fit to be called a katana. The blade is black from forte to tip, double edged and lined with six fins (three on both sides) that start just underneath the tip and stop halfway down along the sword’s length. Despite its odd shape and imposing length (almost twice the blade length akin to a nodachi), what is truly mesmerizing about Yumeji Ōgimi’s release is the green aura it carries. Whenever the blade moves this aura trails behind it, translucent and beautiful. When this trail fades, it sounds just like the initial release--as if glass were breaking--and produces jade embers that constantly follow in Saitou’s wake. Back when he was a captain, Saitou’s Shikai was considered the most elegant Zanpakutō in all Soul Society. :Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Yumeji Ōgimi is to control its wielder’ state of existence and the fate of those he cuts. Once the initial cut is made, it takes control of the past, present, and future of the soul in question, and becomes capable of manipulating the cause and effect of the events throughout a soul’s life in its totality. This made Yumeji Ōgimi unique amongst other Kidō-type Zanpakutōs, as it is the only blade in recorded history to wield a power classified as “''God-type''”. Saitou refers to this power as “'Tenmei'” (天命, lit “''Heaven’s Decree''”). :*'Tenmei - Iya' (天命 否, lit. “''Heaven’s Decree - Denied!”): The first unique ability of Yumeji Ōgimi discovered by Saitou, the Tenmei - Iya is what earned him the name ''the Immortal Warrior, and is the reason he has become so powerful today. As long as he holds Yumeji Ōgimi, he can control his on state of existence, as well as anyone or anything he’s touching. As a result, any time his fate comes to an abrupt end, he can alter events and return to life. Saitou refers to the usage of this ability as “''defying destiny''”. Visually, anytime he suffers a fatal wound, or a wound that will lead to his death, he will fade to nothingness. Moments later, he will break through the fabric space of space in a location of his choosing near the conflict, doing so causes a loud noise akin to glass shattering. Unfortunetly, this ability is not without its limits. Even the greatest souls cannot be brought back to life again and again without consequence. Everytime Saitou comes back from the grave; another piece of him is left behind. It can be so small that it is inconsequential, but over the years so much as been lost that every death risks the destruction of Saitou’s mind. :*'Tenmei - Chiga' (天命 違, lit. “''Heaven’s Decree - Altered!”): By cutting another soul with Yumeji Ōgimi, Saitou can choose to leave a fragment (one of the six fins) inside of them. Any soul that has this fragment inside of their bodies has their fate controlled by Saitou. This allows for two possibilities. The first is that he can deny their fate should they receive a fatal wound. This allows the person to be reborn just as Saitou would; however, if this is done, Saitou himself must give up a piece of his mind in their stead. Likewise, he can force them to accept their fate, even if other outcomes are possible. For example, if a person would normally dodge one of his strikes, he can alter their fate so that they have to be struck by it. While this is less demanding on the mind than denying their fate, it makes it impossible to ever deny them a future destiny. Both options will destroy the fragment, fragments that can only be recreated after six days of meditation, or by pouring in a vast amount of spiritual power during battle to reforge them. :*'Tenmei - Ki''' (天命 消, lit. “''Heaven’s Decree - Erase!”): Though Saitou is skilled with a sword, he is undoubtedly more skilled with his fist. After years of training, Saitou learned how to blur the fate between him and Yumeji Ōgimi. Essentially, he learned how to take on aspects of his Zanpakutō spirit to better increase his combat ability. Sliding the blade of his Shikai into his left palm, the sword disappears completely, and the hilt, guard, and pommel explode into green embers. These same embers go on to form two pairs of extra arms on Saitou’s back, black in color and lined in the same green aura as his Shikai. Each one carries the same striking power as Saitou, and he can manipulate them freely. More importantly, they act as fragments themselves. By sacrificing an arm, Saitou can execute any Tenmei on an opponent after striking them only once. '''Yumeji Ōgimi' (夢路大君, lit. “''Dreaming Emperor''”): is the name of Saitou’s Bankai. His Bankai is an odd thing. Odd in the sense that, for the longest time, what he thought was his Bankai was a lie--an incomplete manifestation of a power he could not fathom when he was younger. During his journey through the realms, his Zanpakutō told him as much. For centuries Saitou had fought on the side of order, choosing to show restraint, mercy, and kindness in all avenues of life. He did not understand that the violence, brutality, and cruelness of the world was just as bright as the other. He could not comprehend how the other extreme, which had caused so much suffering in the worlds, was as important a path as saving lives. When Saitou eventually fell into hell, where his Zanpakutō told him his answer, the third and, to him, true path of the world was slowly uncovered. For a time forgotten he fought against the hoards. He fought the fallen Shinigami and Arrancar, Hollows and Humans, the Guardians of Hell and the Kings of Hell and the Gods of Hell. And he died. He died again and again and again, each time losing a piece of himself, each time saved from the fate of the Togabito by his Zanpakutō. This time was not forgotten because of how long it was--it was forgotten because Saitou can no longer remember the majority of his journey. Waking up one day, washed along the shores of Hell, Saitou found that his memories were gone. Not all of them, of course. Glimpses of what he had been through in hell still remained, as did many of his adventures in the realms, and all of his memories with his sister. But the rest had been diminished or erased. Before him was a massive creature--something he could not name or remember killing, half-submerged in the sea and half rotten above. It was that image that told the baptized Saitou all he needed to know. Order and Chaos, he realized, was the same as Life and Death, two sides of the same coin. And that was the important part, the same coin. That was when Saitou learned the true name of his Bankai. His Zanpakutō did not need to tell him. He did not have to ask. Letting go of his Zanpakutō, he allowed the katana to shatter into the familiar green embers of the Tenmei and reform behind him when he uttered that one special word: “Bankai”. And when that final release was made manifest, it changed the very fabric of reality that it was summoned into. Everytime it has been summoned since then has been the same; earthquakes of incredible power shake the land, storms are birthed in the heavens, and an incredible spiritual power falls on the shoulder of every soul for dozens upon dozens of miles. That is when Saitou states the true name of his Bankai. Mastered Bankai Daiitokumyōō no Yumemaboroshi (大威徳明王の夢幻, lit. “''Dreams of Yamantaka, Conqueror of Death''”): Saitou’s Bankai is a Wisdom King in all interpretations of the myth. It stands over a hundred meters tall, wearing regal armor, a helm fashioned like a dragon, and sporting six arms to control fate with. The upper two expand outwards, with the Chinese symbol for “Chaos” floating in the palm of the left and “Order” in the palm of the right. The next two are clasped in prayer together before the chest of the King, chained to the aether which they control by glowing green shackles. The bottom two carry a single mirror, with a clock attached to it. Saitou himself is connected to this colossus by a stream of spiritual power, whose color determines that of the giant’s own. It can be red/orange, symbolizing his rage. It can be black, symbolizing his calmness. Or it can be green, representing his clarity--and that is when it is most dangerous. :Devastating Spiritual Power: After mastering his Bankai, the power that Saitou holds grows from a heavy presence to an incredibly thick and powerful aura. So incredible is it in Bankai that trees explode and shatter, rocks crack, levitate, and turn to dust, and the heavens and earth all tremble underneath the force of Saitou’s Reiatsu. If he wished it, he could crush the spirits of powerful Hollow, Shinigami, and Plus souls by merely being in their general vicinity. Because of this, few foes are capable of standing up to Saitou when he goes all out, if only because he is so much stronger than most other warriors in any of the Three Realms. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, the ability of Tenmei is taken to the nth degree. No longer is Saitou limited to the manipulation of fate of those struck or cut by Yumeji. Instead, anything that can feel the Bankai’s Reiatsu--an aura that extends for dozens, almost hundreds of miles, has their fate taken over by Saitou’s Wisdom King. Not only that, their powers are now freed from the ideas of natural fate. The element of the chaotic and the orderly are now applied to everything Saitou does, allowing him to create new destinies for those underneath the dominion of his Bankai. :*'Gedatsu no Seki' (解脱の関, lit. “''Gates of Nirvana''”): Stating the name of the technique, Saitou will command his Bankai to create three massive barriers in a sphere around the both of them. These barriers are translucent and similar in nature to glass when touched or seen through. What makes them unique, however, is that no being of Reishi can pass through them. The only way to move through these barriers is too face one’s own inner demons--this is because the barriers are composed of the emotions required for one to take control of their own destiny. In order from outside going in, they are barriers of regret, love, and fear. In order for the opponent to destroy these barriers, the opponent must be able to overcome the emotion that drives them. For instance, in order to destroy the barrier of regret, the opponent must look back on the one thing in their journey that they regret most, the loss of their home, their loved ones, failures, and anything of the sort, and they must be able to forgive themselves for that regret as they see said event unfold before them. Saitou states that this technique is much better suited for training, as well as helping whoever the person he's using it on, recover from despair. :*'Gedatsu no Kannankurō' (解脱の艱難苦労, lit. “''Trials and Tribulations of Nirvana''”): Once Saitou’s Bankai is activated; those caught within its dominion are subjugated to a continuous mental assault. Gedatsu no Kannankurō is a haunting power that forces the opponent to witness silhouettes and shadows of people that have heavily influenced them throughout their lifetime. Saitou states that, since his Zanpakutō focuses on the aspect of destiny, the people that are most important to the individual are the crux of their resolve and drive towards achieving their destiny. If these people have died during the individual's journey, or had become part of a tragic and traumatic event surrounding them, then their resolve can be shaken, and their destiny left unfinished. Thus, these silhouettes of close relationship begin to appear randomly throughout their battle with Saitou, questioning the morals and motivations of the individual in order to break down their resolve. These images of people are odd in that, when they appear, the environment around them will shift and change, taking on a more orange hue. The silhouettes themselves are strange for having glowing orange eyes and mouths and only grow more and more demonic the longer the battle lasts. If the opponent is unable to see through the past and look towards the future, eventually these apparitions will tear them apart--an effect that has become all the quicker with Saitou’s mastery over Bankai :*'Gedatsu no Tenken' (解脱の天譴, lit. “''Divine Punishment of Nirvana''”): Upon naming the technique, Saitou’s Bankai will raise its mirror into the air, prompting a burst of bright light. Any opponent who witnesses this is briefly blinded due to the intensity of the flash. From the time that they open their eyes on out, all those that see the light suddenly are no longer able to tell whether the battle they are facing is one in their head, or one in reality. The first battle is taking place within their mind, where the laws of physics have no real meaning, and the second battle taking place in the real world. The opponent's mind will switch back and forth between these two battles, eventually losing track of which one is real and which one is not, losing their grip on reality. Saitou describes this technique as one of the final trials of Nirvana, where the only way out of this punishment is to realize that one must let go of their own notions of what is real and unreal. If a victim can do this, the illusion created shatters. But if they cannot, they are conquered in their mental battle and fall into a comatose state from which they can never awaken. :*'Gedatsu no Tenshinoza' (解脱の天子の座, lit. “''Throne of Nirvana''”): One of Saitou’s most powerful techniques, the Gedatsu no Tenshinouza can only be cast after a battle has raged on for twenty-minutes. During this time the mirror stores the events of the battle and, upon activation, releases a burst of light similar to that of Gedatsu no Tenken. When this event occurs, Saito states the name of the power, and without them even noticing, the opponent is trapped within an infinite loop in where their actions will repeat themselves again and again as the battle progresses. In reality their body is still, as if frozen in time, and unable to be touched by Saitou or any other spiritual being or force. This technique is especially dangerous due to the fact that, once it is finished; the opponent's sanity is utterly gone, faded from existence after having to relive the same movements over and over, no matter how they try to escape it. Saito states that, while his Shikai ability, Tenmei, was capable of “''defying destiny''”, then this is the power of “''deciding destiny''”. :*'Gedatsuō no Tenmei' (解脱王の天命, lit. “''Heavenly Decree of Nirvana’s King''”): The final and most dangerous ability of Saitou’s Bankai, one that is gained only achieving complete mastery over his soul. Upon uttering the name of the technique, his Bankai will lift the Chaos and Order symbols into the air and combine them into one. The result is a swirling sphere of black and white Reiryoku with the symbol of “Rebirth”. When activated, the sphere will illuminate momentarily lighting up the entire landscape, casting a powerful illusion that resonates in the hearts and mind of everyone deemed an enemy around him. In the victims soul echoes a powerful set of commands that stretches into both their past and future that must be obeyed. This is achieved with the memory removal of key events in the user’s life that would go against such commands and the implanting of false memories. As a result, the user believes that their actions are the result of their own free will. Saitou refers to the usage of this ability as “''denying destiny''”. Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Saitou shares the same English Voice-Actor as from the DC Animated Universe *Saitou shares the same Seiyū as Kakashi Hatake from and Gildarts Clive from